


We'll Go Home, Just Like Always

by JkWriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Dark Guild, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Mentions of Tenrou, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they lose more than they gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Go Home, Just Like Always

The mission was supposed be simple. 

They just needed to get in and get out. 

There wasn’t anything else to it. Of course things were never easy for them. Quickly Team Natsu found themselves overwhelmed with the amount of mages that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. 

Erza found herself cornered. Her magic power was beginning to run low and there was nothing she could do. 

Gray was in the same boat. His attacks were becoming slower and he was fighting more defensive than offensive. 

Lucy had long since given up, instead she stood back away from the fight. Loke, who had come out on his own magic, fought off any rogue mages that came near her. 

Natsu was the only one still with a fighting spirit. The Dragon Slayer and his seemingly bottomless pit of magical energy kept the fight away from his friends and instead focused on him. 

The Dark Guild seemed to think taking out Natsu would be their best bet of surviving this battle in one piece, but only if they could get near the pink haired mage. Natsu was doing good holding his own in the fight. The Dark Guild had yet to land a solid hit on him. 

Until he heard it. 

There was the unmistakable sound of a spirit being sent back into the spirit world along with a cry of ‘Lucy!’. Natsu paused, his attention leaving the fight in front of him and the Dark Guild was able to land multiple good hits on him. 

“Natsu!” Happy called from above. 

At the beginning of the fight the Exceed had flown high to avoid getting hurt. Seeing his best friend take the hits like he did had him lowering to the ground. 

Natsu ignored his pain, ignored the mages attacking him, and instead turned his attention to the one holding Lucy up off the ground by her throat. He could see her desperately trying to reach her whip or her keys. 

The mage saw it too. He threw Lucy into the wall. She hit it hard before crumbling to the ground in a heap. 

There was blood dripping down her face, covering her skin in red. 

Gray and Erza had frozen to their spots. All eyes were on Lucy who wasn’t getting up. Who wasn’t even moving…

“LUCY!” Natsu cried out. Her lack of response had him seeing red. He felt his skin getting hotter, flames dancing through the air. 

Lucy was down and that mage decided to go after her. He decided to attack her despite the fact she had already given up on the battle. That couldn’t be forgiven. Lucy, his Lucy, was hurt. 

Natsu was out for blood. 

Gray and Erza could only watch as Natsu screamed what they could only describe as a battle cry before rushing forward and attacking the mage that had knocked Lucy unconscious. The other Dark Mages, the ones they had previously been fighting, had taken their distraction as a cue to leave. 

With no one left to fight Gray and Erza made their way to Lucy, walking past Natsu who was currently fighting the mage with all he had. 

“Lucy?” 

Erza asked softly, kneeling next to the blonde. Blood had begun to soak into Lucy’s hair, giving it a red tint almost as rich as Erza’s. 

“Is Wendy still outside?”

Gray nodded, already running from the building to find the young dragon slayer. 

Wendy and Charle had chosen to keep watch outside the building. Erza hoped they had gotten out of sight when the Dark Guild fled. She couldn’t imagine the girl fighting them all off on her own. 

Natsu, who was breathing heavily, stopped beating the mage before he killed him. His hands were drenched in red. 

His attention shifted to Lucy and Erza. The latter had stripped from her shirt and was holding the material to Lucy’s head. 

“She cut it pretty badly getting slammed against the wall. That with her earlier injuries… Gray needs to hurry back with Wendy.” 

Natsu nodded and fell to his knees next to Lucy. He pulled her from Erza and allowed her head to fall in his lap. He stared down at her, fingers running through her hair. 

She didn’t look peaceful like she usually did when asleep. She was in pain. 

“Natsu, is Lucy going to be okay?”

Happy landed on Natsu’s shoulder so he could look down at Lucy. 

“When Wendy get’s here, she’ll be fine. Wendy can heal her right up and we’ll be home in no time.” 

Erza smiled sadly at Natsu. Like many others in the guild she knew about the Dragon Slayer’s feelings for the girl, but never said anything. Right now she was beginning to wish she had. Lucy was in bad shape with a head injury as severe as the one she received.

“Where is she?!” 

Wendy called out, running in.

\--  
“Natsu?” 

Happy called, flying in through the open window. Looking down he could see Natsu curled up in Lucy’s bed, the comforter tight around him. 

The Dragon Slayer, like the past week, didn’t respond when Happy called his name.

Happy frowned, but didn’t push Natsu to talk. They all lost something during that mission, Natsu just lost something more. He dropped his magic and fell to the bed next to Natsu. 

“Loke was by again. He said the spirits were wondering about having another party, like we did after Tenrou.” 

Silence.  
Happy burrowed himself into Natsu’s side. 

.....

“She’ll wake up. Wendy says it might take a while, but she’ll wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's not kill Lucy, but let's throw her in a coma.


End file.
